


Miraculous Kitsune

by forestlady426



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Ideas, its a HISTORICAL AU, not your stereotypical fic, super original stuff, the kwami are there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestlady426/pseuds/forestlady426
Summary: The Kwami have existed for thousands of years. Since ancient times, the Miraculous have been known to hold great power. When the ring of destruction is stolen, chaos looms ahead. The future lies in the hands of a group of warriors that hold the Miraculous, and the decisions that they make will change the future. The war of the Miraculous is coming and no one is safe.





	Miraculous Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything is thrown at you all at once and exposition happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> So this is kind of an experimental thing. I wanted to write the Miraculous story in a historical K-Drama kind of setting. The characters are all original, the story is original, the ideas are basically all original. Things are gonna be a little confusing at first, but hopefully they will make sense as you read. I didn't want to take away from the story telling by doing too much explaining.  
> On that note-  
> This was written somewhere between when I started doing light research and when I started doing super freaking in depth research. Therefore, I decided to go with more of my own ideas for powers and weapons. In addition to this, I wanted to have as much of a historical feel as possible, so I’ve taken liberties in choosing the character’s weapons.
> 
> TLDR: This is in no way speculation or canon or even remotely close to what might actually happen in the show. It’s just my take on the world set in a different time with different characters in a different atmosphere. If you don’t like that, then direct your attention to a different fic. :)  
> For the rest of you, enjoy!
> 
> (also a kongzhu is an ancient yoyo :) )

“On your right!” 

I jump quickly to the left, catching myself in a somersault as I push myself back up from the ground. I’m not quick enough, and a foot to the chest knocks me back. I go rolling on the grass, managing to sit up to see my assailer. Two deep, yellow eyes like golden honey stare back at me from behind a red mask fastened around her head. Dear gods, I hate how I melt in them every time. 

“Kitsune, Kitsune,” Bachi says, twirling her signature kongzhu at her hip as she approaches me. “What am I going to do with you?” She leans forward, a sly grin on her face. She knows she’s cornered me. 

“I still have backup,” I say with more confidence than I have. I don’t know where either Rua or Nabi are. They’ve probably fallen to Wapi’s speed and been captured. I’m the only one left, I’m sure of it. 

“Ha!” Well, she clearly sees right through me. “Kitsune, you should know me better than that!” Bachi leans back with a low giggle. “Your teammates fell to me a long time ago.” Her voice is sing-songy. She’s teasing me, in more ways than one. 

My stomach does a flip and I look around for some last way out. I reach for my necklace, finding no other way out and I’m about to pull my trump card when Bachi shakes her head. “No Miraculous powers,” she says with a grin. “Remember?” 

I let out a sigh. She knows she’s won, and I’m never going to hear the end of it. I’m about to admit defeat when she suddenly jumps back, turning to my left and holding her fists up. I look in the same direction as her, and grin as I see Rua standing there, hammer in hand. “About time!” I yell at him. 

He grins at me for a second before he returns his attention to Bachi. “Come and get it!” he shouts.

“Gladly!” she responds, running at him with surprising speed. The two of them lock in combat, leaving me with a chance to recover. I take a second before standing and pulling my bow off of my back. As I pull the string back, a beam of white energy appears where an arrow would go. My eyes lock on Bachi. I inhale, then release.

The arrow flies straight at her, hitting her in the back and causing her to freeze. I throw a fist in the air, smiling. “Ha!” I yell, honestly surprised that it hit. “Rua, now!”

For a moment, there’s a green dome surrounding Bachi. It seems like we may have actually won, and I’m about to call victory when I get knocked from my feet, landing on my back with a pointed sword inches from my face. From behind a yellow mask, Wapi grins at me. 

“Gotcha!” And with that, it’s game. 

\- - - 

“It’s not even fair when it’s against a team like that,” Rua, now Seiko, says as he brings a huge pot of green tea over to us. “How are we supposed to keep our heads when we’re up against such beautiful women?”

“True warriors can fight despite any distraction,” Hong says, looking at me with a knowing smile. My face suddenly feels hot, and I quickly pour myself a cup of tea to cover it up. As Bachi, Hong is confident and strong and beautiful. But as herself, Hong is just as sure, which makes her undeniably irresistible. I take a long drink from my tea to avoid the conversation so blatantly meant to make me blush. “The fact that you’re blaming our looks just goes to show that you have weakness to improve on.” She grins as Seiko opens his mouth to respond, and then closes it after taking a minute to think. 

“How rude to the lovely woman on our team, Seiko,” Shenli says from his seat across the table. “She almost won the day for us today.” 

I smile at him. “Thank you, Shenli,” I say, finally placing my tea down.

Seiko gives a laugh. “Oh please, we all know that if I made a move on Kaede, our fearless red leader would have something to say about it,” Seiko says with an eyeroll, and I quickly raise my cup again to hide my face, which is undoubtedly red again. 

“Seiko,” Shenli begins, but Hong is laughing. She clearly agrees, and that makes me blush more. 

“You’re really getting the hang of your sword,” I say quickly to Meili, next to me. She gives me a proud smile - the same one she wore when she held that sword to me at the end of the mock fight just moments ago. 

“Rapier,” she proudly corrects me. “Thank you, though. I’m just glad that we’re all improving so much!” She goes to fill up everyone else’s cups with more tea. “We’re becoming a really great team.” 

“We still aren’t good enough yet,” Hong says with a serious look on her face. “We all had sloppy moments today. I got hit because I was distracted. Shenli used his abilities too much and wore himself down. Kaede and Seiko both got overconfident and let their guard down.” We all flinch in turn, knowing that this was coming. “We need to keep training, but we are getting much better.” 

“It’s okay to relax, though,” Meili says, putting a hand on Hong’s shoulder. “We need to acknowledge what we are doing well as well as what needs to improve.” Hong lets out a sigh and smiles. 

“I know, Meili,” she says, giving in at last. “Of course, you’re correct.” 

Meili grins. “We just need to keep doing our best, and we’ll keep getting better!” she cheers with a face that lifts all of our spirits just a little bit. 

“Mei!” A voice calls from the courtyard and we turn to see five small creatures accompanying the empress herself as she joins us on the terrace. Tikki, Wayzz, Nooroo, Pollen and Trixx all float around the empress as she makes her way up the stairs and joins us at the table. 

“Jingyi,” Meili says, and goes to her. “Empress, how can I-” 

“Be calm, Meili,” Jingyi replies with a smile. “Your kwami was missing you dearly.” 

Without hesitation, Pollen zips to Meili’s side, perching atop her shoulder with no intent on moving. “Mei-mei, you were really great!” she says, beaming at her master. 

“Thank you, Pollen!” Meili replies. She watches Jingyi as the other Kwami go to their respective masters. “Have you-”

“Training reports, please,” Jingyi says quickly, looking past her attendant to Hong. Jingyi and Hong lock eyes for a moment, a knowing look passing between them. Hong lets out a breath. 

“We’ve done well to master our weapons,” Hong says. “Meili and Shenli both handle their swords better than I’ve seen some samurai. Kaede is improving greatly on her archery.” I blush again, despite myself. “Seiko’s skill with his hammer makes him incredibly powerful on the field when combined with his shields.” 

“And the kongzhu?” 

Hong makes a face. “I’m… getting there,” she says, face falling. “It’s difficult because it’s not a traditional weapon, but I’m continuing to practice. After this break I was going to keep working at it.” I see Tikki look at her with the same concern that I’m sure is written on my face. 

“Good,” Jingyi says, nodding. “It’s good to know that we have such fine soldiers to protect us here.” The two of them continue to lock eyes for a moment. 

“Ah, empress,” Meili says suddenly, “you have some afternoon business we need to attend to.” Jingyi turns to her with a confused look on her face. “I think there were some papers in your room that you needed to take care of.” 

“Papers?” 

“Yes,” Shenli says from his place. “I placed them there this morning, I believe. Don’t tell me you missed them.” 

“Perhaps I did,” she murmurs. “Let us go then, Meili.” She turns without another word, Meili and Pollen following. As they leave, Meili turns quickly and flashes all of us a quick smile before she’s off. 

There’s a silence that’s just a little too uncomfortable that follows. The way Hong stares at the table leaves everyone nervous about how to continue the conversation. I place a hand on her knee, but she doesn’t look at me or acknowledge the gesture. I frown and look at Tikki, who gives me a shrug in return. 

“Do not take the empress’ words harshly,” Shenli says at last, and we all turn to look at him. “You know she’s just afraid.” 

This causes Hong to scoff and cross her arms. “Afraid?” she says. “If she’s so afraid, she can take up her own miraculous and start defending the country with the rest of us.” 

“Hong,” I say quietly. “If you were in her place-” 

“If I were in her place I’d stop projecting my own feelings of failure on the person I’m excpecting to save me from every bit of danger coming my way,” Hong says, slamming her hands on the table. The cups and tea kettle shiver from the aftermath of the hit. No one says anything for a minute.

“She’s only doing what she needs to do,” Seiko says at last. 

“What she needs to do, or what she thinks she needs to do?” Hong asks. She stands. “Tikki, let’s go. I need to get better.” None of us say anything as Hong and Tikki leave the terrace. None of us say anything after they’ve gone. Seiko stands, and he and Wayzz make their way out as well, leaving Shenli and I to ourselves. He and I drink quietly as a breeze blows through. 

“It’s going to rain tonight,” I say quietly, looking deep into my cup for answers I know I can’t find. 

“That it will,” Shenli agrees. I glance up to see him doing the same. “Your Red Lady seems to be at her own war, does she not?” 

I set my cup down. “She’s just afraid,” I say. “Everyone is, since it happened. Hong is afraid of letting anyone get hurt. Jingyi is afraid of getting hurt. I’m afraid of who we’ll lose next.” I take a sip of tea again. “I think we’re all afraid of that,” I add even more quietly. 

“Indeed,” Shenli agrees. “Which is why Hong pushes us so hard. I admire her strength, but she needs reassurance, or she will never call herself good enough.” 

“I know.” I take another thoughtful sip of tea. “It’s hard for her to fight that demon inside of her. She just… doesn’t want any more casualties.” 

“If she’s not careful, she’s going to become one herself,” Shenli says. 

“I agree,” Nooroo pipes up from the place where he and Trixx sit, sipping thimble-sized cups of tea. “Lady Hong is incredibly strong willed, and quite amazingly talented. She bears the ladybug miraculous like some of the greatest before her.” He looks into his small cup with a serious look on his face. “But for many of the ladybugs, their greatest enemies were themselves, and their self-doubt.” He looks at me again. “You cannot let this be her downfall.” 

“I’ll talk to her,” I say as I put my cup down. “I’ll talk to her tonight.” 

\- - - 

It isn’t until long after sunset that Hong enters our room, looking tenser than I’ve seen her in a while. Her eyes are drawn, like she’s been focusing too long, and her shoulders seem locked in tight position behind her back. “A true warrior must be flexible, and swift,” I say, using a phrase that she’s said to me on multiple occasions. She gives me a look of misery in response. I pat the bed next to me. “Come sit, dear.” 

Wordlessly, she joins me. At first, she simply sits, looking at her feet. I let her sit there in silence, waiting. She slowly leans back into my arms, and I hold her close to me. Her hair’s wet and smells like the baths. “Why can’t I get better?” she asks me quietly. 

“Have you ever thought that you may have hit your peak?” I ask her, running my fingers through her hair. “I mean, it’s not a bad thing to recognize when you’ve worked hard.” 

“I haven’t worked hard enough,” she says. We lean back against the headboard, and I pull her closer to me on the bed. “I’m still not good enough…” 

“Really?” I ask, suddenly growing frustrated. “Not good enough? For who, Jingyi or for you?” She sits up to turn and face me. “Because gods damn it, you’re more than perfect for me.” She stares with eyes like the glistening ocean, shining with tears ready to fall. “Fuck Jingyi’s good enough,” I mutter, pulling Hong in for a long embrace. “You’re already good enough.” 

Hong shakes as she wraps her arms around me, sobbing silently into my shoulder. I don’t say anything, just continue to hold her and stroke her hair. There’s nothing to do but let it run its course. 

When she seems to have calmed down, I pull away to look at her. Hong’s eyes are swollen and red, and her face is hot with tears. I use the side of my sleeve to wipe her face gently. “Now now,” I say. “Where’s my Bachi?” 

“Bachi’s not here right now,” Hong says tiredly. 

“The fearless Red Lady?” I ask, feigning shock. “But what if someone attacks? What will I do?” 

“I guess Kitsune will have to get her act together and save you,” Hong says with the smallest hint of a sarcastic grin. “But I wouldn’t trust her - she’s sort of lame anyways.” 

“Say it isn’t true!” I say before dramatically falling over on the bed, clutching at my chest. “How the lady wounds me! Kitsune is very quick on her feet. They say that foxes are the swiftest of the creatures, after all.” 

“Perhaps, but certainly not the brightest,” Hong says, now giggling. “I’ve met one, and she couldn’t tell you the difference between-”

“Oh that was one time, Hong!” Just like that we’re both laughing, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling with no worries or cares at all. An overwhelming sense of relief blankets the room. From where I lay I look over at Hong. She’s smiling at me with glistening eyes. “There’s my Bachi,” I say. 

“Yes,” she replies, moving herself closer to me. “Don’t worry, I’m still here.” 

“I always worry about you,” I tell her, rolling onto my side. “It’s my job, since you don’t worry about yourself enough.” Before she can protest, I lean in and kiss her, hard. Her love-drunk eyes watch me as I pull back. “Someone has to take care of you,” I say. 

“Then let it be you,” she says quietly, reaching up for my face and pulling me back in for another long, firm kiss. Her hands and face are warm. I lie next to her and put my arms around her, watching as her breathing calms and her muscles relax. For once, Hong looks completely at ease. It is the one thing that I know only I can do. 

“No matter what happens,” I say to her softly. “I will always be there.” I kiss her on the head once more, and we drift off to sleep beside each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Let me first say thank you so much for reading the whole way through. This is a very different, very out there fic and I know I was taking a risk with this. If you like this, please please comment and let me know. I hope to see you in the next chapter :) 
> 
> Here's a quick chart to help you understand who everyone is with their names, miraculous and superhero name if you're still lost:   
> Kaede - Fox Miraculous - Kitsune  
> Hong - Ladybug Miraculous - Bachi  
> Seiko - Turtle Miraculous - Rua  
> Shenli - Butterfly Miraculous - Nabi  
> Meili - Bee Miraculous - Wapi  
> Jingyi - ?? :) - IT IS A MYSTERY


End file.
